This disclosure relates generally to fiber optic equipment, and in particular, to a fiber optic apparatus to provide retrofit fiber optic connectivity.
To improve network performance, communication and data networks are increasingly employing optical fiber. A fiber optic network provides optical signals over a distribution network comprised of fiber optic cables. The benefits of optical fiber are well known and include higher signal-to-noise ratios and increased bandwidth. Many areas are transitioning from copper to fiber for these reasons. In a fiber optic network, fiber optic connectivity and subscriber connection maintenance may be housed in a fiber optic cabinet, such as for example a fiber distribution hub.
In this regard, FIGS. 1A-1B are exemplary views of a typical fiber optic cabinet 100. Referring to FIG. 1A, the fiber optic cabinet 100 includes a housing 102 defining an interior 104 with fiber optic equipment 106 positioned within the interior 104 of the housing 102. In particular, the fiber optic equipment 106 includes a distribution panel 108 to connect and manage outgoing lines to a subscriber, a feeder panel 110 to connect and manage incoming lines from a provider, and a plurality of splitter modules 112 to connect the feeder panel 110 to the distribution panel 108. The distribution panel 108 is positioned toward a left side of the housing 102 and the feeder panel 110 and the splitter modules 112 are positioned toward a right side of the housing 102. The outgoing and incoming lines are connected to the distribution panel 108 and the feeder panel 110 by cables positioned behind the distribution panel 108 and/or the feeder panel 110. The splitter modules 112 are mounted on a sliding shelf 114, such that moving the shelf 114 forward and/or out of the interior 104 of the fiber optic cabinet 100 provides access to multiple splitter modules 112 per shelf 114. FIG. 1B is an exemplary perspective view of cabling 116 mounted within the typical fiber optic cabinet 100. In particular, the cabling 116 is positioned on the shelf 114 within the housing 102 of the fiber optic cabinet 100.
Such fiber optic cabinets 100 are typically configured with dimensional flexibility to accommodate various fiber optic equipment 106 and/or configurations thereof. For example, the width of the housing 102 may be increased to accommodate a larger distribution panel 108, more splitter modules 112, etc. The depth of the housing 102 may be increased to accommodate more cabling 116, etc.
However, transitioning from copper to fiber may be challenging or unavailable for certain areas if a fiber optic cabinet must be installed. For example, deployment of a fiber optic cabinet 100 may not be possible in areas that are topographically challenging, such as with narrow roads, no sidewalks, etc., even though those areas may include a cabinet housing electrical equipment (e.g., copper). In such cases, customers with a copper infrastructure may have no path to deployment of fiber using typical fiber optic cabinets 100. Even in cases where a fiber optic cabinet may be installed, doing so may be expensive, time consuming, and/or filled with regulatory hurdles.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an easy and effective transition from copper to fiber, particularly one that utilizes existing infrastructure.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.